Past Tense
by StillInLoveWithSirius
Summary: When James Potter's twin sister comes to Hogwarts from Spain, nothing will remain the same. Especially not with her unusual condition... SBXOC Update 4/23/12: Yeah... not feeling this one. Pretty obvious it's gonna turn Mary-Sue on me if I don't kill it.


**Okay, this is my first try at writing fanfiction! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Platform 6 ½

"Vanessa! James! Hurry up! It's almost 11!" My mother called.

"Mum! It's not my fault! Vanessa keeps stopping to look at everything!" James yelled.

"Just because you've been here eight other times doesn't mean it's not interesting," I said, glaring at my twin. "In case you've forgotten, I've been in Spain!"

James stuck his tongue out at me. Apparently, four years of Hogwarts and secretly pining after some poor _señorita_, Lily Evans, had done nothing to make him any more mature.

James and I used to be best friends as well as twins up until we were eleven. We were so excited to go to Hogwarts, but I had gotten a letter accepting me to the Venganza Academy of the Magykal Arts. My parents were so happy, I couldn't refuse. I really didn't want to go at all. James got incredibly angry at me for not standing up for myself, and did everything in his power to prevent me from going. My parents and I made a deal. I would attend Venganza for my first four years of education, and then attend Hogwarts for my fifth, sixth, and seventh. James helped me campaign for more years at Hogwarts, but they were adamant. James and I wrote to each other every day, but it wasn't the same. I cherished the time we got to spend together on the holidays.

Now it was finally our fifth year, and I was finally going to Hogwarts with James! James had told me all about the secrets he had discovered at Hogwarts. I sensed that he was hiding some of them from me. I vowed to get it out of his three best friends. I figured I would either try being nice to Peter, tricking it out of Remus, or, I don't know, seducing Sirius.

James often spoke of his three best friends. Peter Pettigrew was a small, mousy boy, who was always delighted to be part of their group. Remus Lupin was the bookish one of their group. He was a prefect this year (whatever _el infierno_ that was), and he tried to keep everyone out of trouble. Key word: Tried.

But the one James spoke of the most was his best friend, Sirius Black. He was supposedly a disgrace to his family, but James said that was because they were a bunch of Death Eaters. Apparently, he was always delighted to bed another poor, unsuspecting girl. I was not going to like him at all.

I had my suspicions about his friends. I had seen James sneak out one cool, summer evening after first year was over, but the only thing I'd seen run across the yard was a silvery white stag. I spent the next week holed up in my personal library reading about Animagi. I spent another year learning how to become one in the dead of night. I was now able to turn myself into a rather majestic phoenix, if I do say so myself. I didn't enjoy sleeping ever since my roommate at Venganza infected me.

Lucia seemed normal enough when I first met her, but I soon realized that was far from the truth. I was staying up late to study one night, when she threw up and disappeared. Her clothes lay where she had been. She later explained to me that she was a CDP, or Chrono-Displaced Person. Whenever she fell asleep, she took the risk of accidentally popping up in another time. She couldn't bring anything with her, so she scared the shite out of me when she suddenly appeared stark naked and throwing up on her bed. Even scarier was a few days later, when she appeared covered in deep gashes. That's how I learned Healing.

She explained to me that she could only visit events in her past, and she always appeared the age that she was when she became a CDP. She always retained whatever knowledge she had before she time traveled. She also told me that she would appear at any time before morning.

One night, however, I was waiting for Lucia to pop back into existence, when I scraped my hand on my bedpost. I was going to get a bandage, when Lucia appeared. It was another night when she was unconscious and bleeding heavily. I ran over to her and began working. Once her breathing became even and her blood clotted, I wrapped up my own hand, which had become stickier with her blood.

I woke up the next morning upon hearing a groan from the bed next to me.

"_Buenos días_." (Good morning.) I told her.  
>"<em>Buenos días<em>." (Good morning.) She replied.  
>"<em>¿Te sientes mejor?<em>" (Are you feeling better?)  
>"<em>Mucho más<em>." (Much.)  
>"<em>¿Mal momento?<em>" (Bad time?) I asked, concerned.  
>"<em>Muy mal momento<em>." (Very bad time.) There was a silence for a few moments.  
>"<em>¡Así, los dos estamos vivos y saludables!<em>" (Well, we're both alive and healthy!) I said cheerfully.  
>"<em>¿Qué quieres decir?<em>" (What do you mean?) She asked worriedly.  
>"<em>Me corté la mano la última noche antes de que me curaste.<em>" (I cut my hand last night before I healed you.) I said casually.  
>Her tone became urgent. "<em>¿Mi sangre se obtiene en su corte?<em>" (Did my blood get in your cut?)  
>"<em>Probablemente, ya que su sangre era todo en mis manos<em>." (Probably, as your blood was all over my hands.) I still didn't see what the big deal was.  
>"<em>Esto es malo, esto es MUY malo...<em>" (This is bad, this is VERY bad…)  
>"<em>¿Qué pasa?<em>" (What's wrong?) I asked fearfully.  
>"<em>Si mi sangre se metió en la sangre... que han sido infectadas<em>." (If my blood got into your bloodstream… you've been infected.) Lucia began sobbing.  
>"<em>¿Qué?<em>" (What?) I asked, shocked.  
>"<em>Eres un CDP ahora, también... Dios mío...<em>" (You're a CDP now too… Oh my God…)

I could only stare at her, my mouth open in shock.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I called. My parents had to attend a friend's funeral.

I looked around the train station, down at my ticket, and then scowled at James. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I asked him. "Platform 9 ¾? Next you'll be saying the train to London is on Platform 6 ½."

"Trust me, Asha. It's not a joke."

I gave him a look. "What did you just call me?"

"Asha. Your favorite character from 'A Fountain of Fair Fortune', remember? And also," he glanced around and lowered his voice, "since you become a phoenix…"

"JAMES WILLIAM POTTER!" I yelled, pulling off one of Mum's glares. He shrunk back slightly. "You knew?"

"Of course I did," he said with a cocky grin. "But don't worry. Me and the Marauders all have our own Animagus-related nicknames. Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, and I'm Prongs," he declared proudly.

"Why?" I snorted. "Because of that time when Mr. Dantrip's goat-"

He covered my mouth with his hand and looked around; making sure no one he knew had heard me. This was going to be a fun year at Hogwarts.

**SILWS Note:**

**Okay guys, what did you think? R&R, please! And don't be afraid to tell me I suck!**


End file.
